1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an over-tube for use, for example, in an abdominal cavity surgical operation, a method of manufacturing an over-tube, a method of disposing an over-tube, and a method of treatment in an abdominal cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Method of abdominal cavity surgical operations using over-tubes has been described, for example, in 25 U.S. Pat. 5,458,131 and U.S. Pat. 5,297,536. As shown in FIG. 26,in both the methods, an over-tube 300 is inserted into an abdominal cavity from a natural opening 310 in the patient's body through a lumen wall. For example, an endoscope 320 or a treatment device 330 can be allowed to detachably access the abdominal cavity through the over-tube 300.